


Valentines

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2014 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor, Singing Valentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Annabeth's having a terrible day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all of yesterday delivering singing Valentines, and I think that Reyna's a romantic, so this is the result.

Annabeth took a deep breath. Her client was irking her. Actually, he was frustrating her to no end.

"No," she said, trying to hold in her seething feelings, "You can't just remove that buttress." She pointed to the buttress on the blueprints that she had sprawled across the conference table.

"But it looks stupid," he said, "There is no reason for that to be there."

"The ceiling will literally  _fall down_  if I remove that from the blueprints," Annabeth replied.

"Not if you remove it from the  _blueprints,"_ he corrected, looking smug.

"If I remove it from the  _building, then,"_ she replied in contempt.

"Then redesign it," he said, "do something. I don't like that." Annabeth wanted to scream. She heard the door behind them open. Annabeth turned around. Girls in elegant purple dresses and boys in black tuxes and purple ties filled in. Annabeth had no idea what was going on.

"We are the Camp Jupiter Madrigal Singers," a girl on the end said, "And we are here to deliver a singing valentine to Annabeth from Reyna because she says, 'I bet that you're having a pretty shitty day. I hope this makes it better.'"

"Well," Annabeth thought, "I guess Gwen finally started up that singing group that she'd been talking about." One of the kids played pitches off their phone, and then they started a chorus of ohs at different pitches.

_"More than the greatest love the world has known,_

_This is the love I give to you alone,_

_More than the simple words I try to say,_

_I only live to love you more each day._

_More than you'll ever know, my arms long to hold you so,_

_My life will be in your keeping, waking, sleeping, laughing, weeping,_

_Longer than always is a long long time, but far beyond forever you're gonna be mine._

_I know Ive never lived before and my heart is very sure,_

_No one else could love you more._

_(musical interlude)_

_More than you'll ever know , my arms they long to hold you so,_

_My life will be in your keeping, waking, sleeping, laughing, weeping,_

_Longer than always is a long long time, but far beyond forever you'll be mine,_

_I know that Ive never lived before and my heart is very sure,_

_No one else could love you more, no one else could love you more,"_  they sang.

"Wow," Annabeth thought afterwards, "That was really, really cheesy. But kind of cute too."

"Thank you," she said, "Thank you for doing that." A couple of them still looked a bit awed after singing for one of the prophecy's heroes, but most of them looked ready to get the fuck out of there are go to lunch.

"Wait," her client asked, "What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about," Annabeth seized the opportunity, "How silly you thought it was that I wanted to remove this buttress."

"Oh yes," he said, obviously not remembering, "That was a terrible idea. I'm glad that I talked you out of it." Annabeth was only half there, the voices of the choir still ringing in her ear. She'd have to thank Reyna properly when she got home tonight.


End file.
